zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Young Link/Super Smash Bros.
Young Link is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. He is based off of Link's appearance as a child in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Young Link is unlocked by either completing Classic Mode or Adventure Mode with 10 characters, including two Zelda series characters (i.e. Link, Princess Zelda or Ganondorf), or by completing 500 VS. Mode matches. Once the player has fulfilled these requirements they will face Young Link on the Termina: Great Bay stage. If they successfully defeat him he will become a playable character. Young Link was first featured in Super Smash Bros. Melee, as in future Super Smash Bros. series titles, he is replaced by the incarnation from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker known as Toon Link. Largely because the characters in Melee had a uniform entrance animation (specifically, having their trophies come to life) as well as his being replaced, Young Link was one of only two characters to lack their own entrance animation (the only other being the character Pichu from the Pokemon franchise). However, he came back in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, with his entrance animation being reused from Link's entrance animation from the first Super Smash Bros.. Fighting Style His fighting style is a modified duplicate of Link's. He has a shorter reach than Link, but his arrows can set opponents on fire and momentarily stun them. Additionally, Young Link has more control over his boomerang than Link. His Hookshot is shorter then Link's but can still grapple on to edges. His Spin Attack is faster than Link's, hits multiple times and draws in opponents close to it. Young Link uses a Deku Shield; however, it does not burn when it comes in contact with fire. Like Link, his shield can block projectiles when standing still. Unlike Link, Young Link can do wall jumps. Attacks Ground Attacks Smash Attacks Air Attacks Special Attacks Other References to The Legend of Zelda series Young Link's Target Test stage resembles a forest and is thought to be a reference to the Lost Woods. When his taunt is performed, he drinks a bottle of Lon Lon Milk — the longest taunt of all the characters. "Saria's Song" appears to be Young Link's theme song in Super Smash Bros. Melee. It is heard during the first battle with him, the battle against him in the Kongo Jungle stage, and when Classic, Adventure, or All Star Tournament Modes are completed with Young Link. Trophies Young Link (Classic Mode) Link's younger incarnation is often considered to be the true Link: he was a young boy in the very first ''Legend of Zelda'' game, and he has appeared as a youth in most of the subsequent games. Since his debut on the original NES in 1987, Link's appearance has changed over and over again, each time adding to the mystique of his incomparable story.'' :*''The Legend of Zelda'' Young Link (Adventure Mode) Young Link is lighter and faster than his older self, and his Kokiri sword packs less punch. Even though his Boomerang has a shorter range, he has greater control over it. He's a smaller target, and while his Hookshot has less reach than older Link's, you can still use it in midair as a last ditch attempt to grab a ledge. :*B: Fire Bow :*Sash B: Boomerang Young Link (All-Star Mode) With a youthful spring in his step, Young Link can perform amazing wall-jumps. Once he hits a wall, tap the Control stick in the opposite direction to send him leaping upward; you can practice to your heart's content in Target Test. His Spin Attack can strike multiple times even on the ground, and although it's hard to discern, so do his Bombs. :*Up B: Spin Attack :*Down B: Bomb See also * Toon Link * Link * Young Link (Hyrule Warriors) Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Hylians